fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
List of Aikatsu: Blooming Flower episodes
This is a list of Aikatsu: Blooming Flower episodes. Episode 1: A new seed planted in the world of Aikatsu! Plot: Haruki Ren, a new idol, finally builds up enough courage to audition for Stardom Academy, the place where her favorite idol, Sakura Mika, attends school. After she miraculously passes her audition, her Aikatsu begins! Song: Idol Activity by Haurki Episode 2: Flower Power poster girl! After meeting her roommate, Tsubaki Haru, the girls both decide to both audition for a chance to be the model on the official 2014 Flower Power poster. Haruki wins the audition and is shocked when after only one day, she becomes an intermediate idol. Episode 3: the premium Coords are in the name of flowers While trying to adjust to the fact that she just came to the school a few days ago, and she's already an intermediate idol, Haruki is asked to perform at her first ever premium show in the coord she just got from Top Designer, Ayame Botan, the, Forget me not Coord. Episode 4: Envy on the set of a music video When Tsubaki and Haruki both audition for a chance to be in Sakura's new music video and end up being cast as extras, they grow jealous of the mysterious girl cast to star alongside Sakura, a girl even she seems to admire. Episode 5: A mysterious french lotus! When Tsubaki and Haruki try to ask the mysterious girl from the music video the day before why and how Sakura admires her so, all they get is silence and her first name. Will they eventually be able to crack and maybe be able to make friends with the mysterious idol? Episode 6: The Student of the Moon Flower Audition. The annual moon flower competition is coming up, which is a competition against two idols, Moriko Noaki and Tsubaki, to prepare for the Flower Queen Competition, which is a competition between the whole brand! Who will pass? The more advanced idol, or Haruki's newly found friend? Episode 7: A performance by the evening lotus When the two decide to watch the secretive idols performance, it turns out the reason why she got that flower is even more mysterious than the girl herself! will they find out why she has that flower aura, and still have time to question her true self? Episode 8: The mysterious girl has two flowers?! When overhearing Madeline's conversation with Flower Power's top designer, Ayame Botan, they find out a shocking secret: she has two flower auras! how many mysteries surround this girl? Will they solve them all without overlooking their own Aikatsu? Episode 9: the second flower is the romantic one! While trying to figure out the mystery of Madeline's flowers, Tsubaki and Haruki learn something else about her. Her second flower is a rose! will they use this information to their advantage? and once again, will they find out why? Episode 10: Your not supposed to be jealous of the rose! Moriko seems super jealous of Madeline, and both Haruki and Tsubaki feel that jealousy too, and only because she has the Rose Premium rare coord. Could their jealousy stand in the way of their Aikatsu? Episode 11: Though the Flowers are Frosted, Merry Christmas! It's Christmas Time at Stardom Academy and everyone at the academy celebrates, except for that mysterious idol that Haruki and her roommate met on the set of Sakura's music video. will they find out the reason why she seems so depressed, and still have time for their celebration? Episode 12: Sakura's New Unit Colors! Sakura, with the permission from both Headmaster Sycamore and Ayame Botan, decides to form Flower Power's first idol unit: Blossom3! But everyone, even Sakura gets excited when a certain popular idol decides to help and become a part of Blossom3. Episode 13: Blossom 3 Auditions Start! it's been a whole month since either Tsubaki or Hauraki has had idol work, until the day Tsubaki receives a text on her phone that the school is holding auditions for the final spot in Blossom 3, a new idol unit including Sakura Mika! Haruki really wants to audition to spend a whole tour with Sakura, but can she pass? Episode 14: the spoiled cherry earring girl While Haruki and Tsubaki are training outdoors for the blossom3 auditions, they come across Sakura's roommate, Moriko Noaki, who is a girl who is convinced that she'll fill in the final spot of, and eventually become the leader of blossom3. Will Moriko actually make it? Episode 15: Me?! Apart of blossom three?! The two girls are waiting in the theater to hear the results of the recent Blossom3 auditions. It turns out it was in fact Haruki who will be wearing the Orange Blossom Coord and be preforming on stage along side Sakura. She's super excited but at the same time wonders why she made it into blossom3 in the first place. Episode 16: How the Sakura's first bloomed! While Trying to explain to Haruki the reason why she got in to Blossom3, Sakura and Madeline both remember the story of Sakura's audition, and how Sakura and Madison first became friends. Aikatsu: Blooming Flower: The Movie! Episode 17: the vines that were supposed to climb together After Haruki returns from her tour with Blossom3, all she gets from Tsubaki is silence. After she finds out the reason behind the silence is jealousy, will Haruki find a way to make it up to her and restore their friendship? Episode 18: Why won't our friendship bloom! After Haruki and Tsubaki rebuild their own friendship, they wonder why Madeline, even though she was friendly to Haruki when she was apart of Blossom3, won't become their friend no matter how hard they try! will they finally get her to trust them? Episode 19: the flower doesn't match up with her personality! After holding a performance and getting her first Premium Rare coord, Tsubaki finds out that her flower, the sunflower, does not fit her personality at all! Will she ever learn to embrace it? Episode 20: the rose's special appeal! While waiting for more information on Madeline, they see her do a show in her rose coord, could it be possible that she actually has two premium appeals and Flower Fevers? Episode 21: Finally! Moriko's Flower! Moriko finally get's her flower and is shocked to learn that it's something as forgettable and unlovable as the bluebell. Will Tsubaki have the job of trying to explain to her that even though you don't care for your flower at first, you'll admire it eventually? Episode 22: Songwriting about the flowers When Ayame Botan needs a new song to represent Flower Power, it's up to the two roomates to write and preformate for her! Episode 23: Once again Sakura's unit colors bloom! When Haruki, Madeline, and Sakura all decide to create yet another unit, Tsubaki thinks that it's about time she reaches Haruki's level. Episode 24: Love, Flower! Auditions Start! When the three superstar idols reveal there new idol unit it's once again a battle between Moriko and Tsubaki to see who can outshine the other. Episode 25: Love, Flower Audition! Ultra Promotion when Tsubaki's Finally chosen to go on a tour with the superstars and shining idol, she'll have to deal with the much higher expectations of being a superstar idol compared to being an intermediate. Episode 26: Love, Flower Tour! As the girls' Love, Flower unit tour is about to come to an end, the girls remember their best moments of the tour during a celebratory pajama party. Episode 27: No time for a break, Garden cup preparations! As they return from there tour everybody starts preparing for the Garden Cup, where they'll be able to challenge Sakura for her role as brand representative. Episode 28: Garden Cup beginnings the girls have all trained and trained and today marks the beginning of the garden cup. Is Haruki ready to face her senpai in an Aikatsu challenge? Episode 29: Garden Cup Semifinals It's now the semi finals of the garden cup, and it's Tsubaki vs Haruki. Who will win and be able to advance to the final stage against Sakura? Episode 30: Garden Cup Finals! the garden cup is coming to a close and it's all up to a battle between Sakura and Haruki! Will Sakura remain Flower Power representative for another year or will Haruki take her place? Episode 31: Try again and make it bloom With Sakura winning the Garden Cup once again, this time making it for the third year in a row, can anybody perk Haruki up after such a close loss to her favorite idol? Episode 32: Bring in the new seeds! Haruki and Tsubaki are now 2nd and 3rd years respectively and it's time to bring in the new flower power idols! Episode 33: A new idol that never seems to stop growing After Haruki and tsubaki check the idol rankings they see an idol from the day before making a lot of unexpected progress. Episode 36: I hope your heart blooms on valentines day Episode 37: A little spicing up! Who's the new idol we should bring? Episode 38: Summer! Maybe a Flower's bloom one last time? Episode 39: One last big concert push! Episode 40: Keep our dreams blooming in our hearts forever Episode 41: Forest Vacation! Freindship extended For their summer off time together, Haruki, Tsubaki and Moriko all decide to go on a camping trip in the woods together. What adventures will unfold while they travel in the forest. Episode 42: Reach the Champion's Dream! As the annual Stardom Cup is finally underway, will Haruki find the strength to challenge Madeline at Aikatsu during the semifinals Episode 43: Madeline's leaving for her dream! One last chance for freindship! Episode 44: Madison's Return! the roses bloom again Episode 45: Major Change! Everyone's Different flower styles! Episode 46: The new girl dosen't like Sakura Episode 47: Let's Dance! Defending Sakura! Episode 48: the new unit?! forgetting about the flower idols? Episode 49: Trikatsu! Flower Power! Episode 50: The flower's goodbye Category:Aikatsu: Blooming Flower Category:Episode Lists